1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to safety packages, and is particularly concerned with a sliding cover safety package of the type including a container with a cover mounted thereon for slidable movement between open and closed positions with respect to the container.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In order to reduce the number of accidental poisonings resulting from young children having access to unsafe medicines, drugs and other potentially dangerous substances, considerable effort has been made toward developing child-proof safety packaging. To fulfill the criteria of a child-proof safety package, a container and cap or cover must be constructed in such a manner that the type of manipulation required to open the container to gain access to its contents is one that a young child is not capable of performing. Examples of prior art safety packages are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,344,942; 3,432,065; 3,623,623; 3,753,510; 3,756,445; 3,819,090; and 3,830,413. The safety packages disclosed in the latter patents are of the type wherein a cap must be pushed axially toward the container against a biasing force, and then rotated with respect to the container in order to remove the cap from the container. It has been found that a young child is generally incapable of of performing this type of manipulation.